Compression coding means a series of signal processing techniques for transmitting digitalized information via a communication circuit or storing the digitalized information in a form suitable for a storage medium. As targets of compression coding, there are audio, video, characters, etc. In particular, a technique for performing compression coding on video is called video sequence compression. A video sequence is generally characterized in having spatial redundancy or temporal redundancy.